One Man, Two Weddings
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Tommy and Kat are getting Married after Lost Galaxy and plan on settling Down. But Kim's letter is still on his mind a new letter from Eltar gets under his door. Will it be a wedding? Is the note really from his lost fater figure? TommyKim reunion? Revise
1. Prolog

**Prolog and Characters.**

Taking place after Lost Galaxy the power rangers from Mighty Morphin' through Lost Galaxy and their friends and family are reunited for this most joyous occasion. However Tommy Oliver, the man known throughout the ten thousand plus year history of power rangers is upset that his best friend and best man Jason Scott was called to Florida on a, quote "Family Emergency". He was distraught to the point of tears that his brother in all but blood, the man who convinced him to keep the power after Rita's spell, and the man he planned on making the godfather of his children would not be at his wedding. Tommy sat in his Tux unsure what could be so important that Jason would miss his big day. "What is this?" Tommy asks himself as he opened his eyes to see a slip of paper that had been slid under the door of the groom's room in the church. As he picks it up and reads it, he gasps reading the letter.

_Dear Tommy:_

_We are sorry we could not be their in person to give you this but we felt you should know we were the ones who had Jason go to Florida. He will be there just late. We on the ranger counsel have gotten grave news about one of our own and needed four messengers to be at your wedding. Jason was needed to help us relay the information; he will be accompanied by three very close friends of yours, two of which are charter members of the counsel. Please listen to and trust them. I hand picked them for you. May the power protect you._

_Sincerely Zordon:_

_Power Ranger Counsel of Eltar._

"It came from the main chambers of the Eltarian Ranger Councel." He said to himself. "What would they care about my wedding?" Tommy thought as he hears a knock on the door and sees his brother David Trueheart walks in to find his brother holding the letter. "What's wrong Tommy?" David asked him. Tommy stopped for a second before handing David the letter. "The counsel from Eltar is coming here?" David said stunned. "Why?" I don't know but if this really came from a messenger of Zordon…(sighs) I will listen.

Billy jogs into the room. "Tommy you're late." Tommy sprints out of the room with David on his heals as Billy watches shaking his head. Billy looks down and picks up the letter which David had dropped out of his coat pocket. Billy's eyes lit up as he read the letter.

**Rangers:**

Tommy Oliver- Green MMPR, White MMPR and Ninjetti, Red Zeo and Turbo

Kimberly Hart- Pink MMPR and Ninjetti

Aishia Cambell- Second Yellow MMPR and Ninjetti

Billy Cranston- Blue MMPR and Ninjetti

Zack Taylor- Black MMPR

Adam Park- Second Black MMPR, Ninjetti, and Green Zeo, Turbo

Jason Lee- Red MMPR and Second Gold Zeo

Rocky Desantos- Second Red MMPR and Ninjetti, Blue Zeo

Tanya Sloan- Yellow Zeo and Turbo

Ashley Hammond- Second Yellow Turbo and Astro

Cassie Chan- Second Pink Turbo and Astro

Justin Stewart- Blue Turbo

Carlos Valerte- Second Green Turbo, Black Astro

TJ. Johnson- Second Red Turbo, Blue Astro.

Andros of KO-35- Red Astro

Zhane of KO-35- Silver Astro

Kendrix Morgan– Pink Galaxy

Karone of KO-35- Second Pink Galaxy

Maya- Yellow Galaxy

Damon Henderson– Green Galaxy

Kai Chen– Blue Galaxy

Leo Corbit- Red Galaxy

Individual Characters 

General Joseph Dickson- Green Dragon Warrior

Shadow Warrior Alexis Mckinsey-Doce

David Trueheart

Sam Trueheart

Mr. Hillard

Mrs. Hillard

Mr. Oliver

Mrs. Oliver

**Author Notes: **_Zordon being back in the picture will be explained in the upcoming story "Return To Countdown", the sequel to "Dark Knight, New Light." _


	2. Return of Some Old Friends Part 1

Chapter One: Return of Some Old Friends 

**Note:** _Sorry about the wait but I have been trying to finish reading a few stories and writing some on my Shadow Force book. We are picking this up about the time the two are about to say I do._

The bride is in place and the groom is looking unusually nervous. The pastor is asking Tommy if he takes Katherine to be his wife. " Do you Tommy take Katherine to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor and hold her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Tommy looks around for any uninvited familiar faces and nervously forces a smile before answering. "I do." "And do you Katherine take Tommy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do" Kat said almost giddy. "If there are any reasons why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Just as the woman finishes three men and one woman speak up. Two of the men were dressed in traditional battle armor that had a raptor on one and a dragon on the other in the middle of the chests. They also had red capes down to the back of their knees. The man and woman were in jeans, a red and pink shirt respectively, and leather coats. "We Do." The man in leather called from behind the other two men. "Who are you?" The pastor asks. Prince Yoshi Doce and my son Prince Joseph Dickson . You all know our two friends Mr. Lee and Ms. Hart. "This is absurd. Princes?" Mr. Hillard yelled. "Not as absurd as you might think." Tommy says before turning to the four. "Why you here Joe? Why bring Jase and Kim? And why now? "Tommy we just got back from Eltar where we found out some things you might want to know before you marry Kat." Jason said. "Like what?" Tommy asked worriedly. "Like the reason behind the letter." Kim said. As Tommy's head shot up and Kat let out a loud breath. "What?" Tommy asked. "Zordon thought it would be good idea to monitor everything after Kim left." Jason said sternly. "He didn't want to see those he thinks of as his children to make a lifelong mistake." Prince Doce stated. Tommy stepped forward past Jason and the princes to stand before Kim. "So Kim, why?" Tommy asked. "Tommy.." Kim began.

_I'm going to give everyone a little cliffhanger. I know I'm cruel. I think you Tommy/Kim fans will enjoy this story. To all Tommy/Kat fans. I like Kat but Tommy and Kim belong together and breaking Tommy's heart with that letter was the biggest mistake Sabon ever made. Please R&R. _


	3. Return of Some Old Friends Part Two

Chapter One: Return Of Some Old Friends Part 2 

**Authors Notes:** _Man you people are mean! If I known that cliffhanger was going to cause an outcry of Lord Edd like anger I would have combined the two parts of the chapter. Everyone who was around during the Kim/Tommy relationship on the series all those years ago and remember the letter like it was yesterday and cried for weeks like so many of us older power ranger fans I don't blame you for being upset and I apologize but for everyone else. Please settle from the hate. Gee-Wiz. Thank you. _

"So Kim, why?" Tommy asked. "Tommy, awhile after I left I began receiving letters from who I thought was Kat." Kim said starting to cry. "It said you and her were together and were really enjoying each-other." "It's alright Kim I'll take it from here." Dickson told her as her t-shirt was being drenched with tears. "Jason please escort her outside." Jason nodded and took Kim's hand, leading her outside. "Don't be mad at her or at Tommy. You are all victims here." Dickson told him. "But if Kat didn't send Kim the letters then, who did?" Tommy asked Dickson. "Her cousin Katrina." Dickson answered. Everyone in the church stood speechless as Kat began to cry and ran out of the church. "Zordon didn't like the fact that the letter was sent. He knew there was more to the story so he sent me to see Kim. I realized that wasn't Kat's handwriting but had no other proof. The council cannot directly intervene in personal matters. I however can." "How? You're a council member aren't you?" Tommy quickly asked. "No." He responded. "They won't even ask me. I won't conform to their set of rules that would restrict my abilities. The majority of them cant stand me. Especially Dimetria after I told her where she could shove her questions." Tommy grimaced hearing the fact his friend had told off Dimetria. "Father and Zordon gave the same reaction. Now Zordon called in on a favor I owed him and I found out everything." Dickson said. "I'm sorry Tommy." "So Kim didn't stop loving me?" Tommy asked dejectedly. "No my friend. She thought you did to her what her father did to her mother." Dickson replied. "I guess I have a lot of thinking to do." Tommy said crying. "Yes my friend. You should go." Dickson told Tommy as he went down the isle alone. "Father we should go." Dickson told Doce. So that's it. You just storm in destroy my daughters wedding and leave?" Mr. Hillard yelled. Dickson gave a one-word reply. "Yes." "You son of a bitch!" Mr. Hillard yelled irate. Yoshi Doce who had been quiet to this point shot back at the comment. "First of Mr. Hillard one his mother wasn't a bitch and two would you want to marry someone knowing the only reason you got them was because of a lie!" "Well no but…" Then shut that whole and accept whatever decision Tommy makes!" Doce yelled before opening a vortex and pulling his son through with him.

**Note: **_The next part will start on Eltar and end on earth with Tommy and Kim. Also expect a Tommy/Kat chapter, a Kim/Kat, a Jason/Tommy, and Jason/Kat chapter as the story begins to shape up. The story will show more emotion before it is over trust me. And another wedding is promised. Who will Tommy choose and what about Kat? Tune in and please don't kill me._


	4. Conversation Part One

Chapter Two: Conversation Part One (Tommy/Kim) 

**Notes: **_This is the start of several conversations between several friends to try to sort out what will happen._

After seeing what happened at the Oliver wedding the council was irate. Everyone was pointing fingers. A few moments later Joseph Dickson shows up in a frenzy. "Shut your mouths. It was my idea to disrupt that wedding and if you have a problem with it I beg you to do something about it!" Dickson challenged. However all he got was silence. "So you talk big until someone calls you out. Then you cower. What a council." Dickson started. "But never get in the way when I'm working. This is your only warning." Dickson storms out of the room leaving everyone there in silence.

After Tommy left the church he went to the park, to the place he and Kim first kissed by the lake. It didn't surprise him that he saw her standing there with Jason consoling her. Tommy walked up to them. Jason saw him and turned and left. Tommy put his hand on Kim's shoulder. "Hey Beautiful." He said. "Tommy please. I don't want you to see me like this." Kim told him. "Kim you were used. We were both victims." "But you got Kat." Kim complained. "I never wanted Kat. I wanted you. I still want you. This whole mess only makes me want you more." Tommy told her. "Tommy, after Joe and Jason came and told me I cried. I cried for so long because I let you go without a fight. I should have come back to see for myself." Kim's tears now soaked the front of her shirt once again. "Tommy I never stopped loving you, I never had anyone else, I never will have anyone else. I never got over you." Now both Kim and Tommy were crying. They knew that they were tricked and they were both hurting because of it. Tommy then turned her to face him. "Beautiful, I love you. I'm not marrying Kat. You are the only one I ever wanted. I was going to marry her because I didn't think I can do any better. Kat's a great person, but she's not you. I need you Beautiful." "Oh Tommy!" Kim jumped into his arms and pulled herself as tight as she could to him. They stood there holding each other for several minutes in silence before finally letting go and engaging in a romantic kiss. "Wow, I missed that." Tommy said softly. "I missed us. I wish I never left." Kim responded. They stood there overlooking the lake.


	5. Conversation Part Two

**Chapter Two: Conversation Part Two (Kat/Jason)**

**Notes:** _To every Kat lover. My friend brought it to my attention that people might not understand in the last chapter when Tommy told Kim "I was going to marry Kat because I didn't think I could do any better." Well everyone knows in Tommy's mind Kim is his Beautiful. She is his world. Kat would only be number two. Never more than that in Tommy's mind. That is what I meant. Kat could never be what Kim is to him. Thank you Kelsey for your pointer._

Kat was sitting on a bench crying when Jason approached her and sat down. "I'm sorry Kat. I didn't want to hurt you." Jason softly told her. "It's ok Jason. But how could Katie do that to me?" Kat cried. "She was trying to make you happy. She knew you liked Tommy." Jason explained. "But she based our relationship on a lie. Tommy probably thinks I'm a horrible person." Kat said. "I know for a fact he loves you. You have to understand that no one will ever be more important to him than Kim. He doesn't want to hurt you, he just is being put in a bad situation." Jason explained. "Jason why couldn't she just leave them alone. I could find someone without her destroying their lives." Kat explained. "Well she is young. She probably wasn't thinking about that." Jason tried to explain. "I'm sure no one will hold it against you. I know I don't." "But you were sent to break up the wedding?" Kat complained. "Look Kat, I only agreed to that because of future events I was told of involving their son." Jason said. "They have a son?" Kat said as Jason nodded. "You can't say anything though. The letters started coming right before she could tell Tommy. She was crushed." Jason said. "Oh My God!" Kat said in shock. "No one knew?" Kat asked. "Only me and Aisha." Jason said sadly. "I moved to Florida to help Kim with him." Jason told her. "Remember you don't know about this. Ok. "All right. I need to talk to Kim though." Kat said while getting up. But before she could go to far Jason pulled her back into a hug and kissed her cheek. "If you need anything, I'm here for ya'." Jason told her as comfortingly as he could. "Thank you Jason." She said with a wide smile before hurrying off to find Kim.


	6. Conversation Part Three

**Chapter Two: Conversation Part Three (Tommy/Kim)**

**Note: **_This chapter takes place at Tommy's kitchen table where he and Kim discuss the final piece of the puzzle._

Tommy and Kim sit at his kitchen table catching up on old times when Tommy brings up their final night as a happy couple. "You know Kim that last night we spent together is still the happiest of my life." Tommy stopped seeing her start to cry. Not knowing what he had said he was suddenly feeling as if he had hurt her in some way. "Kim what's wrong. I didn't mean to…" Kim suddenly cut him off. "Tommy it's alright. You didn't know. Tommy I have a son. His name is Max…Maxwell Hugh Hart…Oliver. Your son Tommy." Tommy sat in his chair starting to turn pail. He couldn't believe he had a son. With Kim! "H-H-How? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked her. "The day I got the first letter was the day I found out. I went from ecstatic to heartbroken in a matter of minutes. All I had left of you was our son. I'm sorry Tommy. I thought you were with her behind my back and didn't care. Then Joe showed up and he was so determined to help. He told me he knew you from past missions and knew you were heartbroken over the letter. He told me it was a lie and Katie wrote the letters behind Kats back." She closed her eyes trying to forget that day. She was now crying hard, her face flooded in tears. She suddenly felt two arms around her and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Tommy had her in a huge bear hug. She expected to be yelled at, not hugged. She had kept his child away, a seemingly unforgivable sin, yet he has forgiven her. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I never wanted to let you go but…" "Hey its ok beautiful. I just want to be a family, like we are suppose to. Besides, Max needs his father…and his father needs you both. You complete me Kimberly. I was lost without you." Kim just smiled and pulled Tommy back to her. She was relieved and excited. She finally had her life back, the life that just a few years ago had been brutally torn from her. She had her family back.

**Note: **_I know this is short but also a crucial point that effects not only this story but also several in the future. The Shadow Force Universe may in some ways alter everything most people thought about power rangers, especially those involved in this story. I hope that I can create a modern day fairytale that will help the future for all writers who read this. _


	7. Conversation Part Four

**Chapter Two: Conversation Part Four (Kim/Kat)**

**Note:** _I know there are a lot of people that think these two should be mortal enemies. That is Saban's thinking not mine. Well Kim and Kat need to come to an understanding and it will take Kim telling Kat about the Generals visit to do it._

Kat saw Kim in Haley's Cyberspace sipping on a coke when Kat approached her and began speaking. "Kim can we talk." Kat asked. "Sure, we need to." Kim responded quietly. "I wanted to apologize for taking Tommy. I didn't know. I thought you coldly dumped him. I didn't know you were baited and used. I'm sorry" No Kat I'm sorry; I shouldn't have ruined your wedding. No matter what Joe told me about the future." Kim said lowering her head. "Wait, General Dickson told you about the future?" Kat asked. Kim just nodded before speaking. "It seems Tommy and me are meant to be together. Our kids are the future." "I heard you and he have a son." Haley heard Kat say that and dropped a tray of pop. "I think I'll go clean this up." Haley said quickly going to the back. "OK." Kim chuckled. "Anyway I guess I should start at the beginning…"

_**Flashback: Kim's house. Three days prior to the wedding.**_

"Mommy who's my daddy?" A little boy no older than two or three years old asked Kim. Jason Lee walked up behind him and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Max could you go to your room and get that cool stuffed dragon mommy gave you so I can see it?" Jason asked the boy. The boy lowered his head knowing that his mom and uncle were going to have another talk. Instead of protesting, the boy just nodded and walked upstairs to his room. "Kim you can't keep doing this to him. He needs to know his father and Tommy needs to know his son." Jason told her in a concerned voice. But you saw the letters. He has Kat." She said sadly. " They were NOT together when you sent that damn letter. I could have told you that if you would have just asked. Those letters weren't from Kat either." Jason told her in his most sincere voice. "Then who, who would do such a terrible thing? Jason I lost him the same day I thought we would be a family; the day I found out I was pregnant with Max. Who would destroy a family so a third party could come in." Kim said beginning to cry. "I believe I finally found the answer to that question little crane." A voice came before a vortex opened showing a tall, muscular man with a military haircut in full battle armor. "Joe what brings you here?" Jason said shaking the mans hand causing Kim to drop her guard. I am here on behalf of your mentor. Zordon of Eltar." Jason and Kim's mouths shot down at the name being mentioned. "He sends a message." The tall man began. "Stop the wedding. We found the source of the letters. It wasn't Kat." The man said. "Who was it?" Jason asked almost threateningly. "Her cousin, thirteen year old Katie Hillard. Kat doesn't even know about the letters the crane received." The armored man explained. "I'm gonna…" Do nothing Jason. We have bigger problems. Unless the Falcon and Crane are reunited, the earth will fall in under thirty years. Kat can mess with Katie." The man finished. "Excuse me but who are you and what is going on?" Kim asked cutting in. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is General Joseph W. Dickson, The Green Dragon Warrior, Prince of the Shadow Empire." General Dickson introduced. "I am a friend of the keeper of the Red Zeo Shard Doctor Tommy Oliver." "Doctor Tommy Oliver?" Kim asked. "Tommy is a world renowned paleontologist. He and his partner Anton Mercer were world famous until their island lab was destroyed. He now teaches science at Reefside High." Jason told her as Kim sat down. "Tommy escaped as the Island sank, Anton though was never seen again." Kim was in shock at the information pouring into her." At least you know the Eagles father is a millionaire." Dickson said as Jason and Kim's heads shot up. "T-Tommy's a millionaire?" Kim asked hesitantly. "Yes, though you couldn't tell by the way he lives." Dickson relayed to Kim. "Why did you call Max the Eagle?" It is his Ninjetti animal spirit. He will be a great ranger one day. First Fire Squad, Then Ninjetti. He needs his father to teach him. Unless you are together the earth will fall." Dickson said firmly to Kim. "Zordon sent you?" Kim asked again. "Yes Crane. He sent me to save his children. He is very concerned about the two of you." Dickson finally took Kim's hand letting his guard down. "Kim, Tommy is hurting. He locked himself away from the world for a week; he was a mess when he read that letter. He still isn't over you. He feels like I did when I lost my wife. The only difference is that she was lost in battle and I had to watch it. I don't want you two to go through the type of remission I did. You need to come with me and explain to him what happened. You need him, he needs you, and Max needs you together. Please come with me Kim." Jason stood in shock. General Dickson had always had to be forced to talk about his wife but he told Kim to let her know he understood her pain. Jason knew that s something he could never do. "I think we should go Kim." Jason finally said. "Max can stay with my mom until we get back." Jason offered. Kim just nodded in acceptance as young Max came down from where he had been listening. "Mommy go get me my daddy." Max said as Jason and Kim's eyes widened and General Dickson just let out a small chuckle. "Your son just gave you an order. I will be back in three days. Please be ready." A vortex opened and Dickson was gone. Kim picked up Max and looked at him. "Maxy we will have your daddy back soon." A small smile lit the boys face as he and his mom shared a long embrace.

**Back to the Present.**

"Kim I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know." Kat stuttered. "It's ok. I got a hug and a can I see my son. I thought he would throw me out after cursing me out." Kim told her. Kat only smiled before Tommy and Jason entered the cyberspace. Tommy stopped seeing the two of them together. He started backing up but Jason grabbed his arm dragging him along over to the table. Tommy didn't know if he was ready to break it off with Kat. He wanted to but didn't want to hurt her. "Tommy." Kat said…

**Note: **I know I'm leaving you hanging again but please no more hate mail. That just hurts.


	8. Reunited

Chapter Three: Reunited 

**Note: **_This chapter reunites one couple and brings together a second. I hope it pleases everyone._

"Tommy." Kat said. "You need to be with your son and his mother." "What?" Tommy asked looking stunned. "I'm sorry Tommy, I'm breaking up with you." Kat said as Tommy and the others just looked on shocked. Everyone saw the disbelief in Tommy's eyes. "You can't…I mean I was suppose to…I mean…women." The other three at the table just laughed as Tommy sat confused with his head in his hands. Suddenly Tommy's eyes widened and his head shot up as he felt a hand on the inside of his upper thigh. He looked over and saw Kim smiling at him. "Tommy. Three days ago a young man with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes sat on my lap and gave me an order." Tommy looked kind of confused. "He said mommy go bring me my daddy." Kim stated firmly. Tommy swallowed hard nervously at hearing this. "Tommy let's go introduce you to your son." Kim told him. Kim gently took Tommy's arm and led him out the door.

Jason and Kat sat with smiles before Jason's head popped up as he felt Kat's hand on his thigh. "Jason, I think I know who I want to be with." Kat said as Jason just looked at her with a nervous grin. "I can't thank you enough for coming after me at the park." She told him. "If Tommy is Kim's white knight, you are my golden steed. Galloping up to me and letting me ride you away in my darkest hour." Jason turned as red as his old ranger uniform. She then did something he never expected. She cupped his chin and kissed him square on the lips. He was stunned and before he knew it, he was returning the favor to her. The two then took each other's hand and walked toward the park.

**Note:**_ I know I am posting the story pretty quick now but I have all my stories tied into eachother and I need to do "Countdown Ressurrection". A lot happens in that story even though it is a sequal (Sequal to "Dark Night, New Light") and its prequal needs read. _


	9. The Love of A Child

**Chapter Four: The Love Of A Child.**

**Note: **_Today is my 24th birthday (Dec. 31) so I hope this is a chapter that you will enjoy._

"Will he like me?" Tommy asked nervously. "Tommy, Max has been asking about you since the first time he spoke." Kim told him. "What do you mean?" Tommy asked. "Tommy, Max's first word was daddy. He loves you and you haven't even met." A tear came to Tommy's eye as he stopped the car in the Lee's driveway. He sat there for several minutes until he felt Kim's hand on top of his own. "It's time handsome." She gently told him. Tommy just nodded nervously before opening the door of his jeep and meeting Kim in front of it. Tommy felt Kim take his hand and lead them to the front door. She then led him into the Lee's kitchen leaving to go into the living room where a small boy was watching transformers. "Max." Kim said softly. "Mommy!" The boy yelled running into her, and giving her a huge hug. "Mommy is he here?" Max looked up and asked Kim. Kim just took his hand before leading him into the kitchen where Tommy nervously sat. "Tommy." Kim said from the doorway. The second he turned around he saw Kim standing there with a boy that was the spitting image of himself. Tommy fell to his knees in tears as he held his son for the first time. Kim was also crying, but for the first time since she held Max right after giving birth her tears were not of pain, but of joy. She was truly happy. "I promise I will never let you or your mother go again." Tommy told his son as Kim came over for their families first hug.

**Note: **_The_ _story is almost at an end. Do I hear wedding bells for one couple? Maybe Two? The last chapter(s) will be out later today or tomorrow. _


	10. A Legendary Wedding

**Chapter Five: A Legendary Wedding.**

**Note: **_This will mark the end of this story and the beginning of what will be a groundbreaking move. I hope you all enjoy the finally of "One Man, Two Weddings."_

As Tommy and Jason stand in the room in their tuxes waiting nervously on their special guest to usher them in a strange man walks in baring a hooded robe followed by General Dickson. "Guys bad news" Dickson said. "I can't marry you all." The two men looked concerned. "But you said…" Tommy started before the cloaked figure put up his hand. "He is neither a ranger or a ranger mentor." The obviously short man said. "And you are?" Jason asked pointing at the smallish man. The man slowly pulled off his hood showing a bald, middle-aged complexion with blue eyes. "I was a ranger, and am a mentor. My children." Tommy and Jason's mouths hung open with confusion at the sight before finally speaking. "Zordon!" They said in unison before they were hushed. "Quiet guys, I'm trying to save this as a surprise for the girls." General Dickson told them. "Guys its time." Billy said as he and David walked in closing the door behind them. "Who is this?" David said before seeing Billy's pail face. "Z-Z-Zordon" Billy muttered. "I guess everyone likes my gift." Dickson said finally. Everyone just looked at him before he spoke again. "We had better go before Kim and Kat you split." The men nodded before taking their places in the church.

It was now time as the music had begun to play and the two women came down the isle in their fathers' arms. Every ranger from Mighty Morphin' to Lost Galaxy was there dressed in there colors. The grooms were also in there colors as Jason wore black dress pants and dress shirt with a red sports coat, and gold loafers. Tommy on the other hand had problems finding a combination. He finally decided on white dress pants, a red dress shirt, green sports coat, and white loafers. He definitely looked like rainbow ranger now. Christmas tree ranger. Something of the sort. Kim tried to hide her laugh under her vale looking at her colorful soon to be husband. Kat was smiling ear to ear under hers seeing Jason. She was starting to show the fact she was two months along. She seemed to be happier than even in her and Tommy's wedding three months earlier.

Now the young women were in front of their respective men. The music stopped and Joseph Dickson walked up to them. "Dearly beloved, family and friends, rangers of all colors. I welcome you to the festivities and to see the union of these legendary couples. However this is a power ranger wedding I regret to inform you I will not be doing the wedding. I am not qualified to do it." Everyone looked around confused as Tommy and Jason just smirked at their friend knowing what was about to happen. A voice came up from the door behind the organ. "However I am completely qualified." Everyone turned seeing the small figure in the hooded cloak coming before them. The rangers were all in shock at what they saw when the man lifted his hood. The people were not concerned when Kim fainted into Tommy's arms. They couldn't help but laugh when she came too and said to Tommy. "Tommy, I had the weirdest dream. We were getting married and Zordon was our minister. "It's no dream beautiful." Tommy told her as she turned and saw Zordon. "Welcome back to us Kimberly." Zordon told her. "ZORDON!" She yelled hugging him. Everyone couldn't help but shed a tear for the emotional young woman who now had her family and father figure. "It is good to see you too. But you have a husband that can kick my butt if you don't get back." Zordon told her amusingly. Kim took her place beside Tommy and the wedding began. "Now Tommy do you take Kimberly to be your wife?" Zordon asked him. "I do." Tommy said, trying to be as formal as possible. "Jason do you take Kat to be your wife?" "Absolutely Zordon." Jason said happily. "Kimberly do you take Tommy to be your husband?" (Zordon thinking "Should I even have to ask that one.") "You know it." Kim told the mage. "And Kat do you take Jason to be your husband?" "I do Zordon" Kat said with a huge smile. "If no one has any rejections I now pronounce you men and wives. I am proud of you all. You may now kiss your brides." After they kiss, they head outside where two limo's set to take them to the Reefside Park where the reception was to be held. "I had better get there and do a rehearsal." The General said opening a vortex and stepping through. "We had better get there too." Kim's mother told them. "Mr. Zordon would you like to ride with Pierre and I. "Yes mam. I would like that." Zordon replied as they walked out the front of the church followed by every ranger and family member to that day.

Everyone was at the park as Joseph Dickson finally stood up to the microphone and spoke. "We have an open space, two new couples, and no dancers. I suggest we hope them get on the floor. I haven't performed in years, and I'm tired." That said the music hit and two couples walked slowly onto the dance area. Joseph Dickson and a girl that looked about fourteen stood on the makeshift stage singing "Always" The eighties pop hit by Pacific Star. The girl was Kim's Niece. Fifteen-year-old Reefside High School freshman Kira Ford.

_**Dickson**_

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,_

_And I dedicate my life to you always._

**_Ford_**

_The love like yours is grand,_

_It must have been sent from up above_

_And I Know you'll stay this way, for always_

_**Both**_

_And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever it will be you and me._

_Ooh your life is sun,_

_Chasing all of the rain away,_

_When you come around you bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me and you forever will be_

_And I will love you so for always_

**_Dickson_**

_Come with me my sweet,_

_Let's go make a family, _

_And they will bring us joy, for always_

_**Ford**_

_Oh boy I love your soul,_

_I can't find enough ways to let you know_

_But you can be sure of course, for always_

**_Both_**

_And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever it will be you and me_

_Ooh your life is sun,_

_Chasing all of the rain away,_

_When you come around you bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me and you forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so for always_

_Ooh your life is sun,_

_Chasing all of the rain away,_

_When you come around you bring brighter days_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me and you forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so for always_

_I will love you so, for always _

The two sang well together and after the dance an applaud came out partially for the two couples and partially for those who sang the song. "Isn't this just perfect Tommy?" Kim asked. "I couldn't have dreamed this better." He responded picking up his son and kissing him on the cheek before kissing Kim and watching the rest of the performance.

**Note: **_This was part of the prequel to "Fire Squad". I hope you all enjoyed it. _


End file.
